


you’re all the things i’ve got to remember

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, PTSD, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is much appreciated. I have about 3 more fics coming soon...
Relationships: Brea & Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Stonegrot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	you’re all the things i’ve got to remember

How does one react when finding out your two best friends have been hiding information from you, but were only hiding it because they were trying to protect you? And you’re only upset because you’ve been trying to protect them?

Well if you’re Deet, you muster up a smile and excuse yourself to your room and go have a good cry. 

… 

Days seemed to grow longer in Thra, as the three brothers took longer to set. 

A majority of the population who lived in Thra weren’t too pleased by this action, because that meant hotter weather and more likely to develop sun frenzy. 

The Resistance, on the other hand, favored the brothers over the sisters nowadays, mainly because it gave them more time to strategize. 

“Alright everyone, I think that’s enough for today. Go treat yourself to some freshly made food and cool off in the springs. We’ll meet up again tomorrow.” Brea slapped her journal closed, after she quickly scribbled down some more notes, and scooted out of her chair. 

Members of the Resistance murmured their thanks as they ushered out of the council room, doing as they were told by grabbing food to satisfy their taste buds. 

Rian and Deet were the last ones to get up from their chairs, as it usually went. Rian patted Brea on the back. “Another job well done. You’re a natural at this, Brea.”

“Well I would hope so. I spent years listening to my mother during meetings with our paladins. Well… when I wasn’t reading, or doodling, or daydreaming… or yearning to fly…” she frowned to herself.

Deet giggled. “Rian’s right. Don’t doubt yourself, you’re doing a wonderful job. Both of you are. It’s not easy having to give everyone assignments and think ahead of the game, so that the other side is one step behind you. I’m proud of you, Brea.” they hugged. “Let me go fetch some water, I figured your throats are aching for some after all the talking you’ve been doing?” 

“We’d really appreciate that, thank you Deet.” Rian said as he kissed her cheek. Her ears twitched from bashfulness as she made her way outside to the spring. 

Brea had held the reigns for a while as she fostered the Resistance for Rian when he was unable at the time, and eventually after Deet had returned, and things seemingly went back to normal as best they could, the two agreed on a joint leadership. 

From the way things were looking, it would be a long way to victory, but there would _ be _ victory. Gelflings were not going to be undermined by Skeksis’, their Garthim, or any other cheap tricks they had in store. 

Deet grabbed a large bucket near the spring and filled it heavily with water, before heading back to meet Rian and Brea. 

How easily a warm day could turn cold. 

When Deet walked back inside, Rian and Brea were preoccupied by talking rapidly in hushed tones.

“How many attacked?”

“Three, as far as I know. Almost as big as houses. The Sifa would gladly lend us one of their boats. If we go to the village and make contact with the Garthim again, we make it known that we aren’t afraid of them. The Garthim Master might be there watching over, but we could handle it, don’t you think? You said it yourself, you’re tired of running. Why not make a stand? We also have something the Skeksis’ don’t. The _ shard_.”

“I just don’t want to do anything without consulting with Deet first. We agreed to be a team, remember?”

“Yes, Rian, we’ll always be a team, but remember how she reacted last time? She shoved you out of the way and nearly had a meltdown. I mean, that’s why I’ve been holding those late night meetings in secret. It’s safer if Deet doesn’t get involved.” 

Deet dropped the bucket onto the ground. The sound made Rian and Brea jump, staring right into her direction. 

Curse her squeaky clean hearing. 

“Deet,” Rian said shakily, “We didn’t hear you come in.”

“What’s going on?” She asked, looking at both of them. Why were they speaking about her in this way? 

“We um, well we just… we just were having a further discussion in regards to the meeting.” He said, not very convincing. 

“Oh… anything interesting?” 

Brea gave her a look. She knew there was no use in hiding the truth. 

“Yes. We are trying to figure out the best time to strike the Garthim soldiers again. They recently attacked the Podling village. Rian’s set to take a voyage soon with a few of our members, and the crystal shard will come in handy.”

Deet felt as if she had been punched in the gut. 

“Oh,” she repeated. “That’s… rather dangerous… I’m not sure if the shard will exactly be helpful when it comes to the Garthim. They’re ruthless,” she said, almost to herself. The room started to spin and her breathing grew heavier. 

“Deet, are you alright?” Rian asked, he reached out for her arm, but Deet took a step back. She had broken out into a cold sweat.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

Brea bit her lip. 

“We know that speaking of these matters can sometimes be uncomfortable for you. Please don’t take this the wrong way, because while you’re proud of us for running the meetings we’re proud of _ you _ for joining in on them because, Deet... the few times you’ve been face to face with Garthim, or a Skeksis, even at the mention of them, you become...triggered...”

“Which is completely understandable Deet,” Rian tried to console her. “I would never give them the satisfaction, but they’re terrifying. The Chamberlain is _ scary_. Spending that carriage ride with him was a nightmare, not only because he constantly runs his mouth... mmmMMMMMmmm…” in an attempt to lighten the mood, Rian mocked the sound that normally came from The Chamberlain. “It’s horrible, really.” 

Any other time, Deet would’ve laughed at her boyfriend. Instead, her lip started to quiver. 

Brea shook her head at him. “Our ears really didn’t need to hear that, thank you very much.” she quipped to him before turning back to Deet. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t say anything sooner… we were only trying to protect you.” 

Deet exhaled to pull herself together. She nodded at them. 

“I understand.” Little did they know it was them who needed the protecting, “Please excuse me, I’d like to go rest for a bit.” She pushed past them, into her room. Rian and Brea watched helplessly as she shut herself away. 

…

She knocked on his door a few hours later. 

“Come in.” Rian replied. 

When Deet opened the door, he sat up. 

“Deet,” he let out a breath. Clearly he wasn’t expecting to see her again for the rest of the evening. “How are you?”

“I couldn’t sleep…” she told him. 

He chuckled. “Yeah, that seems to be the running issue around here. Would you like to join me?” He patted the side of the bed. 

Deet nodded, and scooted next to Rian on the bed.

This had started to become their regular routine each night. 

They curled into each other perfectly, as if their bodies were created to form together. They lay in silence while Rian stroked her hair. So many words were left unspoken between them. 

Rian let a few beats pass before being the one to start the conversation. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“I know.” 

She knew he would never do anything to break her heart. 

“I understand, if you’re frightened of seeing them again. I wasn’t joking earlier... I’m scared of the Skeksis’ and Garthim too. How couldn’t I be? After knowing what they can do…”

Deet swallowed hard. Of course he had to put on a brave face in front of the other Gelfings, in front of the Resistance. They looked up to him. With Deet, however, he’d always tell her how he truly felt. The thought of Rian actually being afraid of them, after what she had been told...

“Every time I look at them I’m reminded of what they did…” 

Rian’s eyes grew wide, and his confusion turned to concern. 

“I thought you said they didn’t touch you! Deet you swore to me they didn’t, because of the Darkening, they left you alone...”

She reached for his hands, stopping him from getting worked up. Immediately upon her return Rian wanted to make sure Deet remained unharmed. They had all heard what happened to Seladon. What the Skeksis’ did to her. Rian feared worse for Deet, and knew her stay with them had been unkind, but didn’t know the full extent. 

Time to stop being an ommitter. 

“They _did _ torture me, but not by harming me physically. They mentally tortured me… by using the ones I loved against me. Including you. Especially you.”

His voice grew wary. 

“Deet, I don’t understand…”

She held his hands tighter for support. 

“They knew they couldn’t hurt me, they needed me, because I held all the power from the Darkening and the Emperor wanted to use it to their advantage. Not that they had a choice. I was its vessel and the Skeksis’ wanted complete control of the Darkening. So as punishment for taking it away from them during the battle, they did everything they could to try and break me down. Rian, day after day, they would tell me all the different ways they were going to kill you,” 

Deet squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. She hated the words coming out of her mouth. 

“You’re their biggest target, for exposing them and starting the Resistance in the first place. Although I tried not to give myself away, they could tell how much you meant to me so… The Chamberlain would explain how he was going to skin you alive, piece by piece, right in front of me. Others would promise the Garthim to eat away at your flesh and bone. Some days they said they collectively decided to drain you,” Deet choked on a sob, “slowly, so that you would have no choice but to feel the everlasting pain…” 

Deet didn’t want to list any more ways of peril. She gathered Rian understood the message. 

“That’s why, when we first encountered those creatures since my rescue, I was still haunted by their words. I didn’t think about what they might do to me, I thought of what they would try to do to _ you_.”

Discomfort was written all over his face. He looked like he was going to be sick. Of course, he didn’t look this way because he was worried about himself. He was worried for her. 

“I’m so sorry Deet. Brea and I had no clue the reason you didn’t want us to face the Skeksis’ again was because you were worried for _ our _ sakes. We thought you were still recovering from your imprisonment. Here I am constantly trying to make sure you’re the one out of harm’s way, while you’re worrying about my safety. If you don’t think it’s wise for us to attack right away then we won’t,” Rian shook his head, “You didn’t deserve that treatment, or to be put in that position at all. I know that’s why you didn’t tell me you took on the Darkening in the first place. I would’ve taken it instead, so that I’d never have to see you in pain. I wish there was something I could do…” 

“That’s just it. You did do something for me. The Darkening should've swallowed me whole, but every day I was confined to that castle, I reminded myself of all the good memories I had. Memories spent with my fathers, Bobb’N, Hup, Brea, and of a particular Stonewood I desperately wanted to get back to. I held onto the memory of your face,”

He leaned into her touch as she cupped his cheek. 

“And reminded myself how I wanted to run into your arms, tell you how badly I wanted to visit the Caves of Grot together, how much I wanted to admit my feelings for you… and tell you how good it feels when you look at me that way...” 

Their noses were touching as he toyed with one of her braids. 

“I realized, I‘m not afraid to face them anymore. The Skeksis’ are only feeding us empty threats. They haven’t managed to catch up to us yet. Seems you’re too fast for them,” Deet said, lightening the tone, “We _ will _ prevail because I now know that, as long as you and I remain together, we can take on anything.”

He sighed endearingly and gave her a tender kiss. 

“I loved you yesterday, I love you still…” Rian said, kissing her once more,

“I always have… and I always will.” Deet completed the words they made a habit of reciting to each other. 

As their lips connected again, they simultaneously laid back down in the position they first started out in, finding solace in each other’s company. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is much appreciated. I have about 3 more fics coming soon...


End file.
